Purple Poppy Milk
by ashangel101010
Summary: "There before him, a glittering toy no Star-Child could resist, floated the planet Earth with all its peoples...Then he waited, marshaling his thoughts and brooding over his still untested powers. For though he was master of the world, he was not quite sure what to do next. But he would think of something." Quote from Arthur C. Clarke's "2001: A Space Odyssey".
1. Brainiac Five

Purple Poppy Milk Prologue

* * *

><p>Suggested Themes:<p>

Main Themes- Feed the Birds from Mary Poppins, Poor in Love by Destroyer

* * *

><p>"Irma, he's too young to be part of the Legion. I mean he looks seven. Also, I highly doubt that his <em><strong>impressive<strong>_ intellect translates into emotional maturity." Rokk Krinn and Garth Ranzz both argued. Garth's lightning scar lights up like a warning that he was about to get even more emotional. Rokk is barely keeping his voice down, but he has better check of his emotions because he is the leader this term. Irma Ardeen is tempted to tug the hairband from her ponytail and shoot it at two of three founding members of Legion. However, giving into a childish desire will not solve the current problem.

"R.J. Brande humbly 'requested' that we at least give the boy an audition. We can at least do that for R.J. Brande after everything he's done for us." It is just the three of them in the conference room. Normally, they would be debating in the audition room, but they did not want the rest of the Legion to know about this meeting because it might not matter to them now. Depending on the outcome of this private meeting.

"If he fails, then what will happen with the kid? Will the Coluans even take him back?" Under Garth's protests, he is genuinely concerned with the Coluan boy's fate. Coluans normally don't leave their planet, unless they are ambassadors. There hasn't been an ambassador from Colu in almost fifteen years. Colu is still a member of the United Planets, but they have ceased being active after the last ambassador's suicide. In fact, Colu has only allowed a select few to visit their planet in recent years. R.J. Brande happens to be one of the select few, and his visit to the planet caused him to ask a favor of the Legion, which he privately funds.

"The Time Institute is very interested in having him join them. If he doesn't want to go with them, then he might try for the Starfleet Academy." Irma makes a mental note to try and create a Legion Academy sometime in the future. It would be nice to train more of these Legion hopefuls in a professional setting, rather than through Bouncing Boy's unofficial classes and through the helpful tips column of _"Legion Annual"_. Also, there would be less accidents if these hopefuls were formally trained to use their powers. However, this future audition will only be about one hopeful. Although, he doesn't look very hopeful.

"I don't think the Starfleet Academy would even accept him. You have to be at least sixteen and need a letter of recommendation from a captain. They're not going to accept a fourteen year-old, no matter how impressive. Especially given his planet's political isolation." Rokk informed Irma in a way that reminded her of her mother.

"Would you two at least _**let**_ the poor boy try out?" Irma's pink eyes are flashing, much like Garth's scar, like she is about to put a horrific image in their heads if they don't agree. But Garth and Rokk know she won't. At least, not yet.

"I hate to crush some poor kid's hopes like that. He looks like there's nothing joyous in his life. I hate to be another disappointment for this kid." They look at the picture in the files again. It is a boy with green skin, blonde hair, and green eyes. He is very small much like a child that will never grow up. The picture only shows the boy's upper half of his body, but purple is clearly the kid's favorite color. There is three, silver dots in a triangular symbol of his shirt front, almost like an arbitrary display of governmental ownership. He is not smiling, and the worst part is for the three, it is quite possible that the kid does not know how to smile. His eyes are lit as though there is a rebellion brewing inside the unsmiling child. They agree to let the boy try, not because R.J. Brande "asked" them to, but out of pity and curiosity for the little Coluan.

* * *

><p>It is April 1, 3014 at exactly 1:01 PM. It just so happens to be the exact day and time when Brainiac Five was born, not that it was actually worth celebrating to the young Coluan. In the past, his birthday only signified to him as a day to endure the Hive's annual assessment of his well-being and mental progress. Now, it is perhaps the best day of his life thus far. But only because he is finally fourteen-years-old.<p>

"Brainiac Five, today you are old enough to make the Choice." The Choice is what every Coluan has to make once they turn fourteen. The main point of it is to allow young Coluans a chance to either forever remain on Colu and focus on their careers. Or to go into the great unknown and never come back. However, the choice is radically different for Brainiac Five because he is a Dox. To be exact, the only Dox left at the government's disposal. The Dox family has been Colu's greatest resource for the family has twelfth-level intellect as oppose to the average Coluan's tenth-level intellect. However, madness runs rampant in the family.

"You may choose to remain here where you will surely excel in whatever career you attempt. Or you may leave." Normally, the "and never return" part is added to the usual spew for usual Coluans. However, the Hive would prefer to have the Dox come back if he chooses to leave. If only for the latest Brainiac to reproduce and leave behind his progeny like his mother.

"The Hive has provided you everything that you could ever need. It would be highly advisable if you continue to let us do so, in return, you shall contribute to the rest of society." The Hive consists of five Coluans who happen to be selected to lead because of their proficiencies in their individual fields of Health, Law, Science, Education, and Technology. They are the government of Colu and oversee the daily lives of almost all of the Coluans. There are three women and two men that make up the Hive. The women have very short, blonde hair and humorless, green eyes, while the men are bald with the same uninteresting eyes. They are the oldest Coluans on the planet, but they don't look a day over thirty. Their superior genetic engineering and technology is what Colu is primarily known for to the rest of the universe. And viewing the rest of the universe as inferior.

"I am very grateful for the Hive's plentiful resources." By far, it is the most truthful thing he has ever said to them, not counting the times he had to give updates about his well-being. His robotic caretakers used to do that for him until he disassembled them when he was seven. They took away his prototype Time Bubble, a device that may have allowed him to time-travel, because time-travel is forbidden on Colu. He had never been so furious in his young life, not even when being told the truth about his parents. Of course, the Hive was alerted to this when the robots' homing device went offline. A Hive member came to investigate and found the young Coluan making his own dinner. It was then that Brainiac Five stiffly told them that he can take care of himself from now on and didn't require anyone. And the Hive let him.

"Your gratefulness is noted. What have you chosen?" Her voice pitches ever so slightly higher. Brainiac Five knows that she and the rest of the Hive are very anxious about his choice. He almost derives pleasure from eliciting an emotional reaction from those stiffs. Much like when the Master derived pleasure from refusing to regenerate for the Doctor. Once his robot caretakers were gone, he was able to receive gifts from the ambassadors and important entrepreneurs that came to visit him. Before the robot caretakers would take his gifts and give them to the Hive, which were promptly melted down and recycled into helpful materials. His favorite gift was video files of every _"Doctor Who"_ episode ever made and it came from R.J. Brande.

"I have chosen to leave Colu and go to Earth to join the Legion of Super-Heroes." He almost smirks triumphantly as though he tortured a Dalek. R.J. Brande gave him those video files when he was eight and did not return until two months ago. The Durlan trapped in human form (he'll investigate that once he settles on Earth) had hoped that Brainiac Five would be faring better. Alas, to the rich man, he found a child that only knew of social interactions from _"Doctor Who"_. He promised Brainiac Five to save him, to make up for failing another Dox, by giving him a chance to be a superhero. Or at least to try out for a superhero team.

"Are you positive in your choice? If you are, then we strongly advise you to come back after you mature and procreate with a selected Coluan." Brainiac Five almost claps at the amount of self-restraint that the Hive is exhibiting over their anger and disgust. Of course, they will have to accept his choice to leave. Brainiac Four's choice to leave was refused and she decided to kill her parents in retaliation. The Hive does not wish to repeat that past, even though Brainiac Five has only inherited her physical features and intelligence. However, his hair is exactly like his father's hair. At least that is what the robotic caretakers were programmed to tell him.

"Affirmative. I will come back when I choose to." It is a lie that fills Brainiac Five with the kind of warmth that he got from receiving gifts. He is never going to ever come back to this planet. Nor will he ever have children. He swears to himself that he shall be the last Brainiac in the universe and will not damn anymore to this mantle. So far, all the previous Brainiacs have destroyed worlds, killed people, and abandon their kin. He will make up for it by being nothing like his ancestors. He will be rebellious and not allow his logic to cruelly rule him like it did to the people before him.

"At six o' clock tomorrow morning, a ship shall pick you up and take you to the trans-matter gate. You may leave." The Hive stands up from their honeycomb-shaped table and bow before him. Brainiac Five does not have to bow back because they are inferior to him. However, he does bow in a fleeting moment of kindness. They do not matter to him anymore and neither does the rest of Colu. He will spend his last night packing up his belongings and bidding farewell to his childhood home. He feels liberated already.

* * *

><p>His childhood home is two hundred miles outside the capital, isolated from the populace. The house is surrounded by a hundred acres of grass and ancient, purple trees. There used to be a force field around his home, but after dismantling the caretakers, Brainiac Five decided to take apart the force field generator. The purpose of the force field was to ensure that Brainiac Five would not be able to get out, but he argued with the Hive that he had nowhere else he wanted to go on Colu. And like his insistence of not needing robotic caretakers, they obeyed his wish. He did recycle the force field generator into a belt. He also recycled the parts of his robot caretakers to make a prototype Flight Ring. He can fly for about a minute. Hopefully, he'll find a metal on Earth that will strengthen duration.<p>

The ship is one of the fastest that Colu has to offer, which is highly sought after by certain planets in the United Planets, and shaped much like a comet with a florescent tail. Within five minutes and in a blur of purple, Brainiac Five is deposited in front of his home. The ship is automatically programmed to return to the capital after dropping off the worshipped Coluan. Brainiac Five does not watch the ship depart like he normally does, but rather decides to pack his belongings. He didn't do so early because he wanted to make sure that the Hive would actually let him go, and they wisely did in a very begrudging manner.

His home is designed to constantly remind Brainiac Five that he is nothing but a Brainiac. The house is three cylindrical structures with three stories. Two are in the far back and separated by half an acre of purple trees, while being connected to the each other by the hallways of the stand-alone cylinder. From above, Brainiac Five knows that the house is purposely created to look like the Brainiac symbol, his family's crest. The right side (that is the right cylinder and hallway) is where Brainiac Five's room (along with a spare bedroom and private bathroom), lab, and library are located. The left side is where the kitchen, dining room, public bathroom, and educational room are located. The left side is also where Brainiac Five receives his important visitors and patiently listens to their prattle until they give him his gift.

The stand-alone cylinder also acts as the elevator to the house. Brainiac Five chooses the second floor where the library is located. The library actually takes up the whole second floor, including the hallway. The reason for this is that the library has books that been collected by various members of the Dox family since Brainiac One, and even a few books before that time. Books were viewed obsolete and a waste of resources to average Coluans, especially since data files can hold more information and take up less space than books. However, the Dox family is known for eccentrics, so the Hive have not ordered the books to be recycled. It was the only place that his robotic caretakers were programmed not to disturb, so he hid inside the library and read as much as he could when he was younger. Now, he has to make a very important decision regarding which books he should bring to Earth.

He has two storage cubes. The grey cubes are tall enough to reach his knees, but light enough for him to lift even filled to the max. One is for his clothes, tools, emergency supplies, interesting gifts he has received, some unfinished experiments, and his blueprints for future experiments. The other cube is only for the books. There are exactly 15,000 books that encompass the library and the shelves in the hallway. However, the cube has a limit of 500 items; in this case, it can only hold up to 500 books. The reason for this is once an item enters the cube it is converted to digital data and stored much like files on a primitive computer. Luckily, there are no Vashta Nerada living inside the books.

He has read all 14,999 books that the library has to offer. Half of the books were from various planets that Vril Dox II (Brainiac Two) visited and documented centuries ago, but the books are horribly outdated by this point. Some of the books were obviously gifts from past ambassadors that visited past Brainiacs. Those books were flattering propaganda about their own planet and why Colu should trade or ally with them. He has one journal from his father about his times as an ambassador before he killed himself. The white leather journal is the only reminder of his father, other than his hair. The only book he hasn't read is a purple-paged book written by Brainiac One's "wife". The book has obviously been cared for in the past with someone (most likely Vril Dox II) refurbishing the pages and fixing the spine. Brainiac Five cannot decipher it because of the antiquated syntax and being formatted like some "magic" spell. Coluans do not care for a past before Brainiac, or at least that is what a millennium of conditioning and brainwashing has imparted on them.

The only books that he shall keep for himself are Vril Dox II's observations (if only to update the ones that interest him), his father's journal, and the "magic" book. The rest of the books are only books that he shall donate to various historical societies, museums, and to R.J. Brande's private collection. Even though those books are dull manuals and biased propaganda, he knows that some historian, curator, or rich man shall view them as treasures from a mysterious, isolated planet. He could just get more storage cubes if he wanted the whole library with him, but he doesn't. He can come back to this place anytime he wanted to. However, he has no desire to return. Besides, he'll be far too busy "updating" the Legion.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments- <strong>I took down my old Legion story because I am not happy with it anymore. Hopefully, this time I won't grow to hate it. The story is mostly based upon the comics, but I shall NOT follow the comics' plotlines. Also, I'll make references to the show because I love the show. Please comment. Also, don't be afraid to point out what mistakes I make.


	2. Superman Museum

Purple Poppy Milk Chapter One

* * *

><p>Suggested Themes:<p>

Main Themes- Sailor Saturn Theme from Sailor Moon, Evicted from Adventure Time

* * *

><p>He is floating. He is floating upside down, watching his planet come into full view from the observation deck's "glass" bottom. He has only seen holographic displays or video footage of Colu. It is a special experience that the Hive has personally ensured to dragging out as long as they logically can. They are hoping the view would be enough to convince Brainiac Five to change his mind once he reaches the security station where the trans-matter gate is located. He almost smiles at the futility of the Hive's trick. The trick would only work if Brainiac Five had any sentimentality for his home planet, of which he does not possess. However, he is admiring his last glimpse of Colu with tepid eyes.<p>

There is a clash of deep purple and lilac purple. The deep purple is from the trees and grass that decorate the land, although there is some white from the polar ice caps and some honey-yellow from the desert regions. However, within the deep purple, there are pools of silver and gold from the cities that 99% of population live in. The biggest pool almost swallows one-fourth of the land, which is the capital city known as Bryak-Yod. He knows that the Hive are watching him from their little comb of a government building. He knows that they are analyzing his face, in hopes for some sort of reaction. Brainiac Five has watched the footage in which his mother was leaving Colu forever. She didn't react at all; her mint-green eyes lacked any warmth like she was holding Brainiac Five for the first time again.

His eyes are drawn to the lilac purple. The water of Colu is the lilac color and covers only half the planet, while the other half is dominated by the deep purple of land. He almost regrets that he'll never get to swim in the ocean. He has never gone to the beach, even after destroying his caretakers. The beach, like almost all of Colu, is heavily monitored to ensure the security and safety of the citizens. Also, to make sure that no outsider has trespassed on their planet. If he went there, then the Hive would've known that he left his home when he isn't allowed to be in public. The beach and, by extension, the ocean were forbidden to him. It would've been pleasurable to watch the six moons rise as the sun fell at the beach.

In one minute, nine seconds, and ten nanoseconds, his comet-like ship will dock into the security station's port. The ship will automatically restore gravity as per docking protocols. It is then that he'll retrieve his cubes from the storage compartment and go through the security check. Finally, he'll be escorted to the trans-matter gate and asked once more if it is truly his desire to leave Colu. He does have one more regret that he will also be unable to see the violet Magellanic Clouds. They hid his world away for so many centuries from the rest of the universe. He almost empathizes with Colu because he too was hidden away from the universe for so long. But Colu is just a miniscule planet in comparison to the rest of the universe.

* * *

><p>The trans-matter gate is a silver arch with a greenish portal swirling about in its confines. Brainiac Five has to wait exactly five minutes, twelve seconds, and three nanoseconds for his cubes to be checked over by the security robots. They had to make certain that he wasn't going to bring anything that could jeopardize Colu in anyway like classified documents or equipment that could advance non-Coluan races. Of course, they ask him if he truly desires to leave Colu, and he once again repeats his affirmation. He tucks the cubes under his arms and step through the gate without glancing back. He knows the Hive members are perhaps showing their despair to each other in this moment, which makes his mouth almost twitch into a smirk.<p>

On the other side of the gate, he is greeted by an incursion on his olfactory and periphery senses. There is a strong smell of sweat and various other body fluids from people streaming out of and into public trans-matter gates. However, his eyes are darting and cataloguing the different "alien" races that he has never met. Emerald-green skin of Orions. Pointed ears of Vulcans. White hair of Naltorians. Insect wings of Kwai. Years of watching _"Doctor Who"_ can never quite prepare him for the variety of life before his eyes. This is fantastic!

"Metropolis is the second most popular tourist destination on Earth. Gotham is the first." He knows R.J. Brande would be here. The Durlan trapped inside the portly form of a red-haired man, almost seems obsessed with making amends to the Dox family. More specifically to the latest descendant of Vril Dox II.

"Mr. Brande, it is unnecessary for you be here. I can just download a map of the city in five nanoseconds and navigate my way to Legion headquarters." Brainiac Five stated politely. Although, his enthusiasm has not dampen. Not yet.

"The audition won't be until noon. I'm planning to escort you around the city if you would oblige me." Momentarily, Brainiac Five thought about rejecting Mr. Brande's offer. However, he remembers that this is exactly what his ancestors have done to people who aided them. Mr. Brande has gotten him an audition with superheroes who normally wouldn't allow fourteen-year-olds to even try out. More importantly, Mr. Brande introduced him to _"Doctor Who"_, the show that was his introduction to the rest of the universe.

"I gladly accept your escort services, Mr. Brande." The Durlan reaches to grab Brainiac Five's cubes, and the Coluan allows him to do so. The cubes aren't heavy, but they stab into the Coluan's armpits and underside of his arms.

"I have a Carrier waiting for us. We can start with the Superman Museum since it just opened. It becomes crazily crowded after seven." Brainiac Five knows of Superman. He's one of the greatest heroes of the 21st century, a founding member of the Justice League, the Last Son of Krypton, and his alter ego is Clark Kent. On Colu, Superman and all Kryptonians (and Daxamites) are met with utter disdain because the Man of Steel was an enemy of Brainiac One. Needless to say, Brainiac Five is very attracted to Superman's infamy.

* * *

><p>The ride to the museum is filled with visual reminders that Metropolis, and perhaps to an extent the Earth, is not as advanced as the denizens would like to believe. Some of the buildings are made of concrete and outdated steel, but are historical places such as the <em>Daily Planet<em> building. There are buildings that are an imbalance of "extraterrestrial" metals and Earth alloys; those are the ones that are archetypes like the first pyramids. The latest buildings, the ones that are completely made of metals and alloys not even from this solar system, are gold and absorbing the rays of the yellow sun much like Superman. There are tubes that act as a mode of transportation when the hover-trains are down or there was too much air traffic. The city is nearly a thousand years behind Colu, but Brainiac Five admires the city clinging to its past.

The Superman Museum is only a few meters away from the city's center. The museum is shaped almost exactly like the Fortress of Solitude, almost eerily matching the sharp angles and enormity. However, where there was vast tracts of frozen nothing, there are sprawling acres of foliage and benches. Also, the museum sport Superman's color palette that gives the building an almost familiar feeling, in contrast to the cold loneliness of Superman's fortress from the world. Brainiac Five finds the colors appropriate, but a bit obsessive. It's almost like the city refuses to have an identity without Superman, much like Colu refuses to evolve without a Brainiac.

Brainiac Five and R.J. Brande are the first visitors of the day to enter the museum. The museum's lobby is decorated in holographic images of Superman in his various media incarnations. The images are nice, but inane to Brainiac Five. He is here to learn about Superman for who he truly was without the brainwashed bias of his planet. He first goes to the origins hall where it starts images of Krypton being destroyed, some even have Brainiac One physically crushing the planet, and then goes to short, photographic images of Superman growing up as Clark Kent. Brainiac Five has learned nothing new about the Man of Steel's origins, but he could go to Smallville if he wants a more detailed origin story.

He then goes onto the main and largest hall of the museum. The hall is all about Superman's most memorable moments with salvaged video footage, choppy images taken by Jimmy Olsen, and paraphilia solely associated with Superman. There are several tubes filled with versions Superman's costumes. Next to the tubes, there are only items that Superman can use such as the Phantom Zone projector, hence why they aren't under a protective force field. Then, there is a timeline detailing Superman's life. However, Brainiac Five notices that several events clash such as Superman battling Darkseid on Apokolips yet saving Mars from being "collected" by Brainiac One. Brainiac Five knows that most of these so-called events were probably taken from the comic books or movies since, from Coluan records, Brainiac One never even went to Mars.

"Brainiac Five, come here. You must check out the quote globe. It lists a quote that Superman has for almost every planet in the universe." The quote globe is at the center of the room and is a holographic display of the universe, but thankfully with a keyboard so Brainiac Five can just type the name of any planet for a quote. Again, Brainiac Five notices that most of the quotes were provided by some Superman fan (or a comic book historian) from a particular world, rather than from Superman himself. Brainiac Five types in his planet to see what quote is provided by his planet. There should be no quote since his planet abhors the Kryptonian.

"_A world so sophisticated that every centimeter is covered with machines and computers. There hasn't been so much as a single blade of grass for centuries."_ The quote is provided by Ambassador Kajz Dox of Colu. Brainiac Five is a bit stupefied that his father provided this quote. He has read his father's journal and it never mentioned a visit to the Superman Museum, nor do any of his data logs that he gave to the Hive indicate that he ever set foot in Metropolis. The quote is grossly inaccurate since there is grass on Colu along with the trees. Granted, most of the grass is synthetic and is more for decoration, but that doesn't make the quote any more accurate. The quote is the first lie by his father that Brainiac Five has come across.

"I've seen that look before. It's the same one Vril gave to Lyrl and Stealth before he abandoned them on Voorl." Brainiac Five's eyes are bright with resentment and his mouth is puckered in disgust. He would be surprise by the callousness of his ancestor's actions, but, sadly, was perhaps the least despicable action that his ancestor has taken. In observation journals, Vril Dox II has watched five planets die before his eyes and not lifted a finger to help them. He just recorded his thoughts on the planet's death and the reactions of the native life.

"I apologize for my reaction. I know I shouldn't be surprised by my father's lie nor by my ancestor's actions. Abandoning kin is, after all, a dominant trait in my family." Brainiac Five stated sardonically. His father isn't a Dox by blood, but his actions reflect ones that a Dox would take. Historically, most Doxs die by the hands of their children. Vril Dox II killed Vril Dox I. Lyrl Dox almost succeeded in killing Vril Dox II. However, Brainiac Five's mother was successful in killing her father and mother when she was just fourteen. Brainiac Five has ensured his own sterility to prevent that same fate repeating for him.

"I don't think your father was 'lying' per say. I think that was how he viewed Colu in general, but he couldn't say that it was his own opinion without being charged with treason by the Hive. Machines and computers are normally lifeless, while a single blade of grass is teeming with life. He probably considered Colu dead in his eyes." Brainiac Five could concede, but there isn't any proof to Brande's claim. It's more of a hypothetical observation that a dead man could've thought of. But Kajz Dox is dead and cannot verify the claim.

"Do you want to go to the Superman memorial? Technically, it's not part of the museum, but it's considered the end of Superman's life. Also, the museum lacks information about Superman's death. There's a crazy cult that believes Superman left Earth in disgrace and seeded worlds as atonement. Honestly, if Superman was such a disgrace, then what would be the point in honoring him?" Brainiac Five doesn't answer immediately. There are discrepancies in Superman's "death" such as where and how he died. The date of his "death" is actually consistent in most of the records that the museum provides. January 1st, 2100 is the day that Superman vanished from records after that date. Kryptonians cannot live forever, but they have longevity that allows them to outlive most humans. Superman is most certainly dead by now, but it is momentarily stimulating for Brainiac Five to ponder the circumstances surrounding Superman's death.

"No thank you. I am tired of death. I believe you should show me the rest of Metropolis since we have three hours, forty-nine minutes, twelve seconds, and two nanoseconds before my audition is scheduled to begin." Brande lets out a deep laugh at Brainiac Five's statement. The Coluan knows that the Durlan is easily amused by time being counted down to the very nanosecond. When they first met, Brainiac Five nearly jumped when he heard the Durlan laugh. Now, Brainiac Five's mood lightens because Brande doesn't seem so concern anymore. They both leave the museum and spend their remaining time exploring Metropolis.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments- <strong>Originally, this was supposed to encompass Brainiac Five's audition, but I felt like it would negate the first part. What I mean is that what would be the point in describing Brainiac Five's time at the Superman Museum when the chapter is supposed to be about his audition. I decided to give his audition a separate chapter in order to go into details without making the first chapter too long. Hopefully, I'll be able to update this story every two weeks or so. One of my goals is to work out a schedule for my stories.


	3. Brainy

Purple Poppy Milk Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Suggested Themes:<p>

Main Themes- Truce by Dresden Dolls, Noi! (Hail the Nutcracker Queen) from Madoka Magica: Rebellion

* * *

><p>Saturn Girl is not as jittery as her fellow founding members about meeting the young Coluan. She is not pulling at the tips of her hair like Lightning Lad. She is not pacing like Cosmic Boy. She is actually very, very still and leaning against a metallic pillar. Her dark-blue eyes are latched onto the entranceway. For once, and perhaps felicitously, there isn't a villain threatening the United Planets or Metropolis. Or at least not one too powerful for the Science Police to handle. The rest of the Legion are enjoying this rare lull, but they are still within the city's limit. The Legionnaires have enough experience to know that peace does not last.<p>

"Is it noon yet?" Lightning Lad asked like a child who wants to get his punishment over with. Cosmic Boy almost asks the very same question, but Lightning Lad is quicker. Like always.

"No, Garth, we still have another five minutes before they are scheduled to show up. Considering that Brande is with him, I wouldn't be surprised if it isn't for another twenty minutes." Punctuality is a trait that is lacking in the Brande family. At least, Chameleon Boy has the common courtesy to send a message that he'll be running late beforehand.

"I am genuinely hoping that the kid doesn't want to join the Legion. Maybe Brande pressured the kid. He has done that before." Cosmic Boy is referring, if a bit erroneously, of their first meeting before the Legion was formed. It was when they were all fifteen and were heading to Earth via aboard the most expensive ship in the galaxy. Although, only Irma had a legitimate ticket to be on the ship because her mom was an Ambassador for Titan. Rokk and Garth were stowaways that wanted to make a name for themselves, in other words, they desired glory. Irma discovered an assignation plot on R.J. Brande and, with Rokk's and Garth's help, they were able to foil the assassins and save Brande. The rich man decided the best way to reward them was by announcing to the world of the formation of a new, privately-funded superhero group. They went along with it, but Rokk always felt like they were strong-armed into it. However, they don't regret "founding" the Legion of Super-Heroes.

"Considering Brainiac Five is a Coluan, I don't think his race can be forced into anything. His people are smart enough to come up with weapons that could obliterate the universe, and no planet would dare to oppose their self-imposed isolation. I bet the kid was bored on his planet and thought joining a superhero team would alleviate his boredom. He'll probably realize, after the audition, how mentally unstimulating it is and leave." Lightning Lad sounds like a kid wishing upon a star for all his problems to go away. Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy are clearly thinking about all the burdens of having a member so young, but only a year younger than they were when the Legion started, in their midst. Some members would accuse the Coluan of using Brande to get in the team…but what is the point in thinking this way? Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy might be right that this is a fleeting curiosity for the Coluan.

_**SWISH!**_

It is exactly noon when Brande and the young Coluan arrive, just like they promised they would. The picture of the young Coluan is a poor representation of the boy, not even the eyes are right. His blonde hair reminds Saturn Girl of Venusian silk and is slicked back to reveal the sharp, soft face. He is wearing a long-sleeved, purple shirt (nearly reaching his knees) and black pants with a yellow utility belt and matching yellow boots. His mantis-green eyes, nearly matching his perfect skin, are appraising the place very much like a puppy looking for affection. The three founding members just realize what a mistake it was in accepting Brande's "request". The Coluan looks very much like a vulnerable prince, desperately seeking a hero. In other words, the opposite of what a hero is supposed to be.

"It's good to see that you're all here! I would like to present Brainiac Five!" Brande announces excitedly, almost matching the enthusiasm that his son would have. Brainiac Five approaches them, but does not say anything.

"It's nice to meet you, Brainy! I'm Lightning Lad." Lightning Lad is lying, but not as well, like his older brother would. He holds out his hand for Brainiac Five to shake, but Brainiac Five refuses and makes no effort to return the greeting. Normally, Lightning Lad would be offended, but he pities the child before him for not being able to return a universal greeting. To him, this child has been so closed off from the universe that his social skills must be nearly nonexistent.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Brainiac Five. I'm Cosmic Boy." Cosmic Boy is much calmer than Lightning Lad and respectfully refuses to shorten the Coluan's name. He is certain that is why Brainiac Five refused to shake Lightning Lad's hand. However, like with Lightning Lad, Brainiac Five refuses to return the greeting. Similarly, Cosmic Boy concludes that perhaps Coluans don't care for greetings. Maybe they just want to get straight to business.

"What do you think of Metropolis, Brainiac Five? I am Saturn Girl." Saturn Girl does not make the mistake that her colleagues made. She does not start with a casual greeting. Instead, she hopes by seguing into the young Coluan's opinions, Brainiac Five might be more receptive. She also ends the sentence with her best smile, flashing her perfect teeth. She gets a reaction. Brainiac Five bores into her eyes like kryptonite piercing Superman's eyes. She is spellbound like she was watching the world end. It is the very same feeling she gets whenever she looks into her mother's eyes. Clearly, he doesn't like her very much. And Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy notice this strained "exchange" as well.

"I believe he is very eager to start the audition." Brande comes to the defense for Brainiac Five's tepid demeanor. Unfortunately, it does nothing to reassure the founding members. However, they finally take Brainiac Five to the Audition Hall in order to get it over with. Brande will be waiting in his Cruiser for Brainiac Five to return and tell him the good news. To the founding members, they almost unanimously and secretly agree that the audition is going to be as dismal as this first meeting. However, to Brainiac Five, he has already formulated a few hundred or so contingency plans when it comes to his audition. He is determined that he will join the Legion, even if the founding members are against him.

* * *

><p>The Audition Hall is also known as "The Room of a Thousand Eyes Constantly Judging You" (coined by Bouncing Boy) because of how the room is arranged. The room is a muted silver in color, but it is outlined in an almost jarring color of gold. What makes up the walls of the room are the cushioned benches and desk that leave enough room to have a circular pit in the middle of the room. Brande joked that this room could fill a hundred Legionnaires and there would still be enough room for another legion. The founding members go up an adjacent staircase to take their seats. Brainiac Five silently chooses to remain in the pit.<p>

"Where are the rest of the Legionnaires? Are they on duty?" Brainiac Five asked almost reminiscent in a manner of an innocent child. The founding members are once again, almost painfully, reminded about the Coluan's youth.

"No, they are enjoying the downtime they have today. They are well within the city's limits." Cosmic Boy answered reassuringly. However, Brainiac Five narrows his gaze as though he suspects foul play.

"Shouldn't the whole Legion, or at least three-fourths, be present when deciding on whether to allow a stranger within their ranks? It is in your rules after all." Brainiac Five pointed out brutally. Clearly, Brande has brushed him up on how auditions are supposed to go. Lightning Lad cursed inwardly.

"Well, yes in normal circumstances. However, you are a special case given your age and 'special' relationship with R.J. Brande." Cosmic Boy answered quickly. However, the young Coluan frowns like he was given a failing grade on a test that he surely aced.

"You did not do that with Chameleon Boy, even though he has a much closer connection to R.J. Brande than I ever could." Brainiac Five does not want to be coddled by the founding members. He is practically demanding that he gets the same treatment like those that audition.

"Point taken. Yet, I don't think there is enough time to assemble the whole Legion here for an audition. You might be waiting for an hour or more before even half shows up." That was the biggest and fattest lie that Saturn Girl has ever heard leave Lightning Lad's lips. It beats out the lie to the Science Police that they won't interfere in Science Police matters.

"I am willing to wait as long as it takes for the rest of the Legion to show. If you are concerned about Mr. Brande's time, then I can assure you that he would wait for me as long as I wish." It is dreadful and harsh the way Brainiac Five delivers his last line because, from what the founding members can see, it is the truth. Brainiac Five has Brande in his pocket and can make the rich man do anything he wants. Even cutting off funding to the Legion. Almost instantly, Lightning Lad begins to dislike the young Coluan.

"Before you answer, I am going to give you, Saturn Girl, this piece of advice. Do not ever use your telepathy on me. I can feel your slithery, deceptive touch on my mind and I have quite enough of that. You readily using your telepathy on me has indicated to me that you are one of the Titanians born without their vocal cords. Titanians born without vocal cords tend to compensate by using their telepathy and opening their mouths to mimic verbal speech. Your telepathy cannot be detected, except by someone with high intellect like myself. I doubt your fellow Legionnaires, outside of this room, know about your _**disability**_." Lightning Lad really, really doesn't like the Coluan. He doesn't like how Brainiac Five is so willing to use dirty tactics like blackmail to get what he wants. He just knows that the Coluan knows that Saturn Girl is sensitive about her inability to communicate verbally. He can tell from those cruel, apathetic eyes like a mantis eating its mate's head. Saturn Girl is as still and as pale as a corpse.

"Blackmailing is not what a Legionnaire would do." Lightning Lad grits through his teeth, trying to hold back the urge to punch the brat. Brainiac Five is unfazed like he has no moral compass. _No_, Saturn Girl enters his mind, _his moral compass is just slippery. He's just desperate to not be sent back to his planet. He never wants to go back._ You're too damn forgiving, Lightning Lad grumbled in his mind.

"Fine. You will get an audition without any special treatment. We will give you our honest assessment afterwards." Cosmic Boy sounds like a mediator, but he has a look of one that already made up his mind. Lightning Lad has also made up his mind, no matter what the outcome. However, Saturn Girl is still reserving her judgment to the best of her capabilities. Brainiac Five has not completed his assessment on the founding members. He won't be able to fully complete it until they are all dead.

* * *

><p>There are only twenty-five members that make up the Legion of Super-Heroes. Thee twenty-two heroes returning to the Legion base and heading to the Audition Hall. They are all equally concerned to why Cosmic Boy would call them back, especially to meet up in the Audition Hall. The last time that this happened was when the Emerald Empress took over Weber's World. They are expecting for Cosmic Boy to brief them immediately, but, instead, they are greeted by silence of the founding members and a green-skinned boy. The boy has no visible expression on his face, but the females, and Bouncing Boy, believe he has an eager glint in his eyes. However, the males, and Dream Girl, are reminded of a creepy, glazed doll. It is like the boy lacks a soul.<p>

"Everyone, please take your seats, so that the audition can start." Cosmic Boy sounds warm, but the members can easily detect the annoyance in his tone. Lightning Lad is glaring at the boy. However, the most alarming is how oddly quiet that Saturn Girl is. Usually, she's the one to make the announcements for auditions. Most, like Nemesis Kid, have quickly gathered that this audition is not something that the founding members want to do and the rest of Legion have no choice but to participate. Some, like Chameleon Boy and Karate Kid, cannot wait to see what the kid can do. They even begin exchanging theories to what powers that this kid must have.

"You can introduce yourself now." Cosmic Boy motioned to the green-skinned boy. Fifty eyes are now focused more heavily upon the boy. Forty-four are expecting something fantastic and horrible to happen, while four cannot wait to be rid of the boy forever. Only two eyes are truly assessing the boy.

"Salutations, Legionnaires, I am Brainiac Five of Colu." The boy wisely pauses for a minute to allow the twenty-two Legionnaires to gossip amongst themselves. Why the slag would a Coluan want to join the Legion? He did say he was a Brainiac. Aren't the Brainiacs like the Royal Family of Colu? Yeah, they have ultimate influence, knowledge, and power on their planet! Did he become a dreg on his planet? No way! Colu would never let go of the smartest person in the universe like that! He must've escaped! Val, you so owe me fifty credits! The young Coluan almost smirks, but remains composed as the Legionnaires' conversations become superfluous.

"May I please have your silence? Thank you. I would like to begin my audition now." Brainiac Five is, surprisingly to many members, able to project his voice over the loud gossip. Cosmic Boy touches the screen on his desk and enters a code for a secret door to open. A robot about three times the Coluan's height and programmed to fight appears. It is made of jagged edges and has a crude, silver paint scheme with a boomerang-shaped head. The robot is like an obsolete version of the Coluan's caretakers. Brainiac Five does not let his disgust show.

"Brainiac Five, you must fight the robot before you. You don't have to necessarily defeat it. The purpose is to assess your capabilities and see if your fighting style could be applicable in the Legion. After you are done fighting the robot, we shall vote if you should be a Legionnaire." Brainiac Five stops being a blank slate. His eyes widen like he might be afraid to ask the question. Half the Legion, mostly females and Bouncing Boy, almost want to hug the young Coluan to reassure him that everything will be alright. The other half feel like something very bad is about to transpire. Chameleon Boy and Karate Kid, almost intrinsically tied to one another, are the only ones excited to see what the Coluan would do.

"May I request for a change in opponents?" Brainiac Five asked politely and perfectly like a respectful Ambassador. Again, the Legion is divided amongst themselves. Half think he is the greatest child in the universe. The other half believe this is all an elaborate act by the Coluan to curry favor. Of course, Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, and Saturn Girl try not to choose sides. They try.

"Why? Are you afraid that the robot will kill you? Because I can assure you that it is pre-programmed to not deal any fatal blows." Cosmic Boy briefly seemed to relish the thought of scaring Brainiac Five. However, the young Coluan frowns like he did in their first meeting.

"Actually, a robot programmed not to kill is exactly why I want a change in opponents. Villains do not hold back. They are willing to kill to accomplish their goals or even entertain themselves. I want to fight the strongest Legionnaire that you have to offer. It would be more educational for me to fight an organism capable and quite willing to deal fatal blows." As much as Cosmic Boy, especially Lightning Lad, would like to see Brainiac Five get the arrogance beat out of him, the Legion leader does not like the idea of letting the Coluan fighting a fellow Legionnaire. However, Karate Kid is smirking like mad because he is reminded exactly of his first audition. Well, except he challenged the whole Legion and only lost after Chameleon Boy shape-shifted into a space whale and swallowed him.

"Cosmic Boy, I say that you let Brainy try. No Legionnaire here would actually try to kill him. Killing does go against Legion rules after all." Lightning Lad pointed out. A part of Cosmic Boy deeply wonders if Lightning Lad just want to see the Coluan get beat up. _No_, Saturn Girl whispered in his mind, _it's not solely for that reason. He is genuinely curious to see how Brainy would actually do. He's not a martial arts master like Karate Kid. He is also correct about pointing out that villains wouldn't necessarily hold back. He'll probably be knocked unconscious_. Cosmic Boy's concern is assuaged by Saturn Girl's logical conclusion. The kid will be knocked out quick and then they could just go on with their lives.

"Okay, Brainiac Five, we'll accept your request. Ultra Boy, would you like to fight Brainiac Five?" Ultra Boy has tousled, brown hair with fiery, brown eyes. He is wearing a red and green jumpsuit with a yellow belt that has the Legion symbol and jester-like black boots. He is always eager to practice his powers, except for right now. He does not like the thought of hurting a kid who looks so impossibly young and delicate. He thinks that Brainiac Five is just posturing to seem tough in front of people older than him. However, the kid clearly has a utility belt that probably is filled with Batman-like weapons. Also, he could just knock out the Coluan at the beginning to spare the kid any injuries.

"Gladly." Ultra Boy doesn't sound as excited as he normally is about fighting. The Legion can easily pick up on his reluctance. However, he flies down to the center of the pit. Ultra Boy is going to make this fight end as quickly and painlessly as possible. He believes that his powers are unknown to the Coluan, so the match will be in his favor and fast. However, what he and the Legion doesn't know, Brainiac Five knows what their powers are from easily hacking into the Legion's computer during his ride with Mr. Brande. He also knows that the Legion is underestimating him. He will derive some pleasure in proving them wrong, but he'll be mostly disappointed at how fast the fight will end.

* * *

><p>Jo Nah, aka Ultra Boy, likes to fight. Maybe not on the same level or enthusiasm as Karate Kid, but he does derive pleasure from fighting. Like Karate Kid, he hails from Rimbor, a planet where you have to be a skilled fighter in order to survive. Or you have to be quick enough to compete in the Galactic Games. He was both. President Wazzo suggested that he should audition for the Legion after winning the Galactic Games. He barely restrained himself from laughing in her face. On Rimbor, he heard rumors and stories of the Legion's pacifism. He was a fighter, not a lover. Although, he did at least "acted" like one with An Ryd. Without her, he would've never joined the Legion.<p>

He had always been fast and strong, but he didn't become "ultra" until the space whale. It was right after winning the Galactic Games that Jo Nah decided to use his winnings to buy a Cruiser. Cruisers were basically expensive versions of Carriers, but they were especially built for rich brats that like to race in deep space. He wanted to take An Ryd on a trip to see the universe as an anniversary present and for her just existing. Their first stop was to visit Starhaven because she wanted to see what angels look like. And who was he to deny his angel?

Unfortunately, Jo Nah and An Ryd had no idea that space whales were migrating near Starhaven that season. What was doubly even more unfortunate was that the Cruiser was not equipped to deal with being sucked into a space whale's mouth that is just as powerful and as destructive as a black hole. His angel was crushed to death, while Jo Nah's body absorbed the energy from the ultra-energy behemoth. Jo Nah was able to escape by ripping through the intestines and bones of the space whale. He was devastated by the loss of An Ryd and decided to absolve himself by making use of his newfound powers.

His favorite power is penetra-vision, which allows him to see through anything including things made of lead. Phantom Girl once commented that he easily outclassed Superman when it comes to vision. He has his penetra-vision focused on the Coluan's utility belt pockets. He can see small balls, reminding him of antiquated marbles. There is a pocket devoted to medical gel packets, or at least it looks like medical gel packets, and a miniature laser scalpel. Most of the other pockets have various amount of "toys" (like a fob watch or even a string of rope) including the pocket that the Coluan has his hand jammed in. The small, green hand is grasping at a silver stick with a purple, thin ribbon. Ultra Boy has to restrain himself from laughing because the stick reminded him of a baton that a moon princess would wave around. He hopes that the kid won't pull it out, but the young Brainiac does.

"Is that a ribbon?" Ultra Boy flinches when he hears Nemesis Kid's sarcastic question and then mean laughter. Nemesis Kid's laughter starts a domino effect, which ends with nearly twenty-one Legionnaires howling with laughter. Ultra Boy looks away from the Coluan because he doesn't want to see that crestfallen (or even crying) face.

"Ultra Boy, do you always look away from your opponents?" The child's voice, but it sounds more like a spirit, made him look at the pitiful boy again. Ultra Boy does not see the telltale signs of flushed cheeks or tear trails. In fact, he finds nothing in those eyes. Those eyes that are as unsentimental as An Ryd's mermaid-green eye shadow. The kid just wants the fight that he requested, not pity.

"No." Ultra Boy then uses his super-speed to grab the baton from the boy's loose grip. He believes that the baton is supposed to be some sort of whip that could paralyze him. The Coluan does have utility belt like Batman, so the baton is some sort of weapon.

"Sorry, kid." Ultra Boy was truly sorry for ending the fight so quickly. Brainiac Five's eyes remain emotionless, but his mouth turns upright like a storybook villain. The ribbon gains life and wraps around his arm like the barbed grip of a jellyfish. He feels agony, physical agony akin to his emotional agony of when he lost An Ryd. The pain overrides his mind and consciousness. He screams as he sent to the abyss of darkness.

By Brainiac Five's calculations, it took exactly three minutes, twenty-one seconds, and five nanoseconds for the fight to conclude. He is unimpressed by what constitutes as strength in the Legion. He goes over to Ultra Boy's still body and pries his weapon from those gloved hands. He almost pities the Legionnaire for being unable to vote.

* * *

><p>"Calm yourself, Legionnaires. Ultra Boy is not dead. He will be unconscious for exactly three hours. My 'ribbon', as one of you so aptly put it, is purposely designed to render my opponent unconscious. Even if my ribbon is taken from me as you have all seen. Since only three-fourths of the Legion is required to make a vote, there is enough of you here to make the vote." Brainiac Five is able to quell the panic that came over the Legion when Ultra Boy's body hit the floor. The panic is replaced with angry shouts and disapproving gazes. The young Coluan just pockets his ribbon in riposte.<p>

"ENOUGH! Brainiac Five is correct. The rest of us can vote without Ultra Boy. Now, let's vote!" Lightning Lad commanded. And so the Legion voted on their holographic screens. Brainiac Five was not kept waiting. The results were on a giant, holographic projection for all to see.

"Should Brainy be a Legionnaire?

Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, Dream Girl, Shrinking Violet, Light Lass, Karate Kid, and Chameleon Boy: **Yes**

Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy, Nemesis Kid, Matter-Eater Lad, Star Boy, Comet Queen, Chemical Kid, Shikari, Dawnstar, Neon, Element Lad, Dragonmage, Sensor, and XS: **No **

**10-14 **

Brainy has failed to gain two-thirds of the votes. Therefore, he cannot be a Legionnaire."

Brainiac Five knows that the computer's calculations are not wrong. He has already stored the results in his memory. He is not angry or sad. However, he will not concede to the Legion. He will join the Legion even if he cannot ever be one of them. He is okay with that since it has always been that way for him. He is genetically designed and trained to be alone. It's in his blood to not be accepted. He is a Brainiac after all.

"I accept your decision that I cannot be Legionnaire. However, you have need of my services." Brainiac Five's logically cold voice breaks through the silence that ensued when the results were posted. Lightning Lad was going to tell Brainiac Five to stop being a sore loser, but Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl shook their heads for him to keep quiet. They feel obligated to at least hear the failure out.

"I will outline five basic reason to why it would be in your best interest to let me work for you. The first reason is that I can update your obsolete computer system. I was able to hack into your system and get all of your files within three seconds. I know all of your names, where you came from, and even what's left of your families. There are villains who are masters of hacking and can procure your files just as easily as I have." Brainiac Five comes from a planet where their technology is the best in the universe. Of course, Brainiac Five can design a better computer system.

"The second reason is that I can provide you funds. I have harmless inventions that I can sell to the government for a tidy profit. Mr. Brande cannot keep paying for the Legion, especially with the medical bills and reconstruction fees that increase with every mission. He has a business to run and maintain." Chameleon Boy is surprisingly unoffended by Brainiac Five's assessment. He completely agrees with the Coluan. His dad will go broke if he keeps on funding the Legion.

"The third reason is that I can create inventions to aid you. You might encounter a foe that is on Darkseid's level or can repel all of your attacks. My inventions can either defeat the foe, like Ultra Boy, or at least buy you enough time to escape. Also, you cannot keep using Saturn Girl as your main means to secretly communicate. She can easily be knocked out, which would cost you your communications. I can devise an invention that would take the pressure of constantly using her." Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy know that's another jab at Saturn Girl, but the rest of the Legion don't know that.

"The fourth reason is that as a Brainiac, I can guarantee you access to planets that would normally refuse your help. Since my planet does not have an Ambassador, I am the current Ambassador for my planet. I do not need to tell you that many planets would like to set-up a trade, no matter how xenophobic they are." There are many planets within the United Planets that need help, but the government would refuse the Legion because of some political bullshit or out of pride. Greed tends to be those planets' weakness, and Colu is practically priceless.

"The fifth reason is that I can handle all of the administrative duties efficiently. I can easily come up with schedules and team rosters to ensure maximum efficiency for everyone. From your files, I know that Auditions are the most dreaded time for you all when it comes to advertising the event and keeping the Legion hopefuls under control. I have the correct disposition in dealing with minor annoyances." If he didn't win the Legion over with his first four reasons, then he won them over with this reason. No Legionnaire likes Audition days. There is a reason why Cosmic Boy didn't tell them to return to headquarters for an Audition because then most of them wouldn't have come.

"I would be most beneficial to your organization if you let me. Also, I will add this. Do not ever reveal who voted "yes" or "no" because it would inspire rejected hopefuls to exact vengeance." Brainiac Five is not grinning like a psychopath like most of the Legionnaires are imagining.

"You do make many valid points, but this will have to be put up to a vote." Cosmic Boy announced. The holographic screens come alive again. Again, Brainiac Five is not kept waiting.

"Should Brainy be employed as part of the maintenance crew?

**Yes**: 24

**No**: 0

**24-0**

Brainy has been unanimously voted to be part of the maintenance crew."

Brainiac Five knows that Lightning Lad is the one that controls the holographic screens. He knows that Lightning Lad has purposely gave him that loathsome nickname, but Brainiac, no, Brainy is unfazed. He is actually quite elated that already one of his suggestions have been actually used. Lightning Lad is not such a childish hero as Brainy gleamed from their interactions. There is potential for the Legion, and Brainy shall shape that potential. Even if he has to do it from behind the scenes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments- <strong>It took two months because of school and I was in a rut again. Poor Brainy, he has not learned that the Legion is practically immune to logic. Or immune to logic from a being that they can never quite comprehend.


	4. Booster Gold

Purple Poppy Milk Chapter Three

* * *

><p>Suggested Theme:<p>

Main Theme- Not Yet (Epilogue) from Madoka Magica: Rebellion

* * *

><p>Brainiac Five has already accepted that his name shall be "Brainy" amongst the Legionnaires. He is willing to give the Legionnaires that concession for his employment. However, he is unwilling to apologize for his actions and words. Even though most of the Legionnaires are staring at him with hatred only matched by Daleks as he walks back to Brande's Carrier.<p>

"Well, how did it go? My son 'texted' me that your audition was the best he has ever seen." The Durlan is as enthusiastic as ever. Brainy likes how unrestrained emotionally Brande is with him. It's an intimacy that has existed since Vril Dox II.

"I didn't become a Legionnaire, but ten Legionnaires wanted me to be one of them. I am now considered part of the maintenance crew. Although, "crew" is an inaccurate word since there is only one other person that is part of the crew." A man named Michael Jon Carter. Brainy knows that Booster Gold shares that name. He wonders if they are the same person. After all, Booster Gold is a time traveler, or at least that is what the comics claim.

"Ah, the old man who claims to be Booster Gold. I almost believed him since he had Skeets, or at least a well-crafted replica, but Booster Gold died in the 21st century. There are death records that prove it." Yes, so there is for Batman, Wonder Woman, and various Flash incarnations, but they always come back shortly after their "deaths". Brainy holds his tongue because he would prefer not to pervert Brande's views. Vril Dox II would have not hesitated.

"I came to get my things. It's okay, I can easily carry them on my own." The Durlan hands him his "boxes" like a well-trained servant. If there is one achievement by Vril Dox II that Brainy can approve of, it is the undying obedience that Brainiac Two instilled in the portly man.

"Do 'text' me or call me when you need something, Brainiac Five. I will always help you." Yet, he doesn't say, "I will always be there for you." Perhaps, he learned from his disastrous relationship with Vril Dox II. The Durlan has failed his first Dox, but he is atoning with the latest. Brainy knows this quite well and doesn't begrudge him.

"I will keep that in mind. Goodbye, Mr. Brande." Brainy smiles as best as he can. To Brande, he feels like this will be the Dox's last smile for who knows how long. It is so homologous to Vril's final smile to him.

He wants to pull the Dox back into the Carrier and take him to a world that would worship him. However, like the rueful and haunted servant that he is, he obediently lets the Dox leave him once again.

* * *

><p>Brainy takes his things directly to the lab. From the files that he hacked from the Legion's computers, he has found the schematic of the entire building. If the schematic is accurate, then there should be a room adjacent to the lab.<p>

Since Brainy is part of the maintenance crew, he could have occupied one of the rooms reserved for staff members. However, he prefers to be as close to the lab as possible. Also, the lab is on the other side of the Legion headquarters, which is far from the rooms that the Legionnaires occupy.

The lab has a neon-green floor and lilac walls that remind Brainy of his own lab on Colu, except much bigger. There are bubble-shaped spheres protruding from the ceiling like a pack of blisters. The cleanest parts of the lab are the walls, floor, and ceiling, while the rest is what Brainy would call a junkyard.

The silver tabletops are decorated with the odds and ends of machine parts and broken tools. Brainy could have believed those parts are part of some unfinished experiments. However, he spots some candy wrappers and crushed cans of Earth soda.

He did not exactly plan to clean the lab, but to reorganize it and update the computer system. However, he cannot bear the sight of trash on top of the lab tables. Labs are supposed to be as sterile as an operation room.

Unfortunately, cleaning will have to wait. He is eager to meet Michael Jon Carter. But first, he heads to his room. He is almost expecting his room to be filled with garbage. Or a storeroom for cleaning supplies. The golden door swishes open.

The room is like a blank space in a memory bank. There is no trash, or cleaning supplies, or even dust. Like the lab, there is no window to let any natural light in. Brainy has an inkling that Brande left this blank of a room just for him. As an apology.

The room is three by three meters, which is nearly half the size than his room on Colu. However, most of what will take up space, like his equipment and inventions, shall be put in the lab. Until then, his tools shall remain inside the cube.

He leaves the room, not even bothering to unload his furniture from the cube. He wants to meet the Legion's caretaker. Because, much like this room, Brainy's appraisal of the man is blank. Also, Michael Jon Carter is the only one he hasn't shocked today.

* * *

><p>"Goldstar." This is how Brainy introduces himself to Michael Jon Carter. In the Justice League files that Brainy has read, Booster Gold originally called himself "Goldstar" when he went to the 21st century. However, the president at the time mistakenly called him "Booster Gold" and he was forever known by that linguistic mistake.<p>

Brainy is in what most would consider a king-sized supply closet. Carter's room is twice the size of Brainy's room, but half of the room is filled with cleaning robots and mementos from the man's past. Like pictures of Justice League members such as Fire.

"You're the second person to call me by my actual name!" From the pictures that Brainy has of Booster Gold, he knows that the old man before him is the hero in the pictures. He is wearing a blue and gold jumpsuit with a matching headband. His eyes are bright-blue and his hair is the color of the moon. He is wizened like the First Doctor and seems to be as unrestrained as Eleventh. There is a bubble of satisfaction welling in Brainy's chest for making the old man happy.

"Sir, this hasn't happened since February 23, 2026." Skeets pointed out almost as excitedly as his master. Skeets is like a blue and gold egg with fins and a red eye. Brainy believes this is the same Skeets that the old man has when he was a hero because of the familiarity between the pair.

"I know, Skeets. Who are you, young man?" Peculiar, many Ambassadors have addressed him as "young man" in order to brownnose Brainy. Brainy would be then compelled to escort the condescending Ambassador out. However, he does not feel the urge to treat the old man like refuse.

"I am Brainiac Five on Colu. However, the Legionnaires have decided to call me Brainy." Actually, it was Lightning Lad who decided to dub him Brainy, but the Coluan knows that the Legionnaires will call him by that mean-spirited nickname from now on. If only in hopes to aggravate him.

"Nice to meet you, Brainy. I'm Michael Jon Carter, or more famously known as Booster Gold." When Booster Gold said his nickname, the old man knows that the name Brainy gave was not his true name. Like a child or a man who has faced magic, Brainy's true name is a powerful secret.

"You are the caretaker of the Legion." Booster Gold laughs. His laugh isn't a deep, jolly laugh like Brande's or sharp-witted like some of the Doctors. His laugh sounds experienced like he has had decades at practicing his laugh. Brainy muses that the laugh is both fake and real. Like a paradox.

"Fancy synonym for janitor. I don't think any of the Legionnaires know my name. Except Saturn Girl. Everyone just calls me the Janitor. I'm just invisible to them." There is a slight hint of resentment at the lack of recognition from the Legionnaires in Booster Gold's tone. Booster Gold primarily became a hero for glory and riches like some gaudy conqueror. It almost makes Brainy smile that the comics are not completely inaccurate this time.

"You won't be alone. I will be invisible too." If Booster Gold the Janitor is considered invisible, then by association Brainy logically deduces he will be also. Figuratively speaking of course. He isn't currently interested in creating an invisibility serum.

"Oh, you're not a Legionnaire. Kind of sad, you seem like the one to garner the most attention. Let me guess, they wouldn't let you be a Legionnaire because you weren't a karate expert." Brainy is mildly surprised that Booster Gold doesn't know. He thought at least one Legionnaire would tell the old man by now. Is he really that insignificant to them?

"No, I presume they didn't like how I knocked Ultra Boy unconscious. I'm part of the maintenance crew now." He did not use the word "aggressive" because he did not make Ultra Boy bleed. In his view, Brainy believes he was being quite gentle with Ultra Boy. Nonetheless, Booster Gold's eyes widen and he whistles.

"You were able to knock out Ultra Boy? That's fantastic! What a waste for you to be part of the staff. It's like making Captain Kirk an Ensign." Brainy is not sure if he should be flattered by being compared to Captain Kirk. However, he appreciates that Booster Gold didn't use Commander Spock for the comparison.

"Oh well, it's not like the Legionnaires would like my company. Besides, I would rather be around someone who is interesting and old than someone who is important and young." Brainy's does his best impersonation of the Eleventh Doctor's voice. He remembers the scene where the Doctor comforts Amy after Vincent's suicide. He is hoping to procure that ambiguous laughter from the former hero again.

"I didn't know _'Doctor Who'_ was still relevant during this time. I wonder if the old show will outlast Superman's legacy." Booster Gold sounds wistful like he wishes for Superman to become unimportant. Brainy wonders if Superman may have actually played a part in making Booster Gold obscure.

"I should return to my room. I need to unpack my things." Brainy does not want to leave, but he feels like he is taking up the old man's time. He knows the feeling of having one's time wasted. He has always felt that when Ambassadors came to see him and didn't bother to bring him any gifts.

"Instead, why not have dinner with us? Skeets and I are going to Bibbo's Diner for some hamburgers." Brainy knows it is a bit early for dinner, but he has yet to visit the famously old restaurant establishment. Brande did also tell him that Bibbo's serves the best burgers on Earth.

"Sir, I would recommend that you should order a salad instead. Your body cannot manage grease as well as it could when you were young." Brainy dismisses the spike of fear that invades his mind. Heroes die young, and Booster Gold is lucky to make it past his thirties.

"Skeets, I'll order a Vegetarian burger to humor you. So, what do you say, Brainy?" Sharing a meal is usually a way for people to bond. And it has been a long time since Brainy ate with someone that wasn't Brande.

"I accept your offer." Brainy, Booster Gold, and Skeets leave Legion headquarters for the diner. None of them regret leaving their posts. They are unneeded to the Legion at this moment. They have accepted that notion. However, Brainy feels like it won't remain this way for long. He still plans to update the Legion, even if they don't acknowledge his existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments- <strong>Yeah, Booster Gold, well an old version, and Skeets are going to be involved. It's almost like a homage to the first _Legion of Super-Heroes_ episode, except they get to be developed.


	5. Phantom Girl

Purple Poppy Milk Chapter Four

* * *

><p>Suggested Theme:<p>

Main Theme- All Cats Are Grey by The Cure

* * *

><p>Brainy wakes up at exactly five in the morning. This is the time he normally wakes up back on Colu. He knows that most of the Legionnaires, save for a few coming back from late-night patrols, are asleep. He gets up from his cushiony, metal bed to begin his morning routine.<p>

His bed is located in the center of the room; he goes to the north wall and knocks four times on it. The wall slides up to reveal a glass wall and a door that leads to his bathroom. The bathroom is made with Plutonian marble and stained-glass tiles. He washes his face and brushes his teeth without glancing at the mirror due to his acute spectrophobia.

He heads back into his room and strips out of his pajama jumpsuit. He puts on loose, black pants and a black singlet, which are his workout clothes. He spends the next hour stretching, doing push-ups, crunches, and running laps around his room.

Last night, over a dinner of black-bean burgers and strawberry smoothies, Mr. Carter informed him that the Legion has a gym, but it's only for Legionnaires. Back on Colu, he would swim in his family's pool in the afternoons. On Earth, he happily gets the chance of swimming in the ocean, but he'll have to wait until he gets the lab cleaned and updated.

After his workout, he showers and puts on the outfit he wore yesterday for his audition. He slicks back his hair, pulls on his purple gloves, slips on his yellow boots, and buckles his utility belt. He is prepared to face the Legion if necessary.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria is empty, which allows Brainy to eat his lime-flavored muffin and drink his glass of Martian milk alone. Mr. Carter joked last night that he would eat breakfast with Brainy, but lately cannot get himself to wake up before noon. Even now, Brainy still feels disturbed by that "joke".<p>

After his quiet breakfast, he goes back to the lab. He programs the door to remain shut until he revokes the order. The only way a person could get in here is by phasing through the walls like Phantom Girl. He truly hopes that Phantom Girl has better time-consuming activities that don't revolve around interrupting his work.

For two hours, Brainy is able to sort between refuse and "usable" tools in peace. Then, like a ghostly apparition, Phantom Girl phases through the door and floats over to Brainy. His face shows no hint of surprise or annoyance. He is as cool as he was during his audition.

"Wow, this place actually looks like a lab now. How long have you been up? The whole night?" Phantom Girl has waist-length, black hair with grey eyes and freckled dimples. She is wearing a sleeveless, white jumpsuit; around her cleavage, there is a pattern of stripes of white cloth and naked pale skin. She has on white gloves, a decorative belt of white beads with a "P" insignia, and white boots with heels. To Brainy, her outfit is appropriately impractical like all superhero costumes.

"I have been awake for three hours, twelve minutes, and thirteen seconds now." Brainy's attention is focused back to his work. The lab's tabletops are clean now, so Brainy is putting away usable equipment. Phantom Girl looks at the equipment that has yet to be put away.

"I could help you with that." Phantom Girl cheerfully suggested. Brainy does not pause in his task.

"Thank you, but I have a specific pattern that I like to employ. Perhaps, you could go into my room and retrieve the gray cube closest to the door." Brainy points at the golden door. Phantom Girl shivers like he threatened her.

"Sorry, but the last time I tried to phase through the door, I was electrocuted and suffered a week-long concussion from my head hitting the floor. Brande was so mad at me when I woke up! It was the first time I saw that jolly man angry. He said that room was reserved for someone special. Clearly, he meant you." Brainy finds it a bit presumptuous of Brande to prepare him a room years in advance, but he is grateful for the secured privacy.

"Why are you here?" Brainy's voice contains some warmth because of his curiosity. He is starting off with a question that would be the stepping stone to the question that he really desires an answer for.

"I just finished breakfast and I need to kill some time, so I can work out without puking." In other words, she's bored.

"Why not go out on a patrol?" After putting away the last of the lab equipment, Brainy momentarily goes into his room and retrieves the gray cube. He starts putting away his tools from Colu. Phantom Girl is distracted by the "interesting" appearances of the tools such as one looking like a genie lamp with a snake's tongue.

"I would if I had the patrol schedule that you were supposed to make." She sounds cheeky like Donna Noble, but lacking the feistiness that Brainy loves from her character.

"I would have made the schedule last night if the lab wasn't in such disarray." He could've added that he spent most of last night with Mr. Carter and Skeets at the diner. The conversations mostly revolved around Mr. Carter's time as Booster Gold and how he wasn't particularly proud of who he was in his youth. It was then that Brainy resolved to refer to Booster Gold as Mr. Carter from now on.

"Yeah, I have to apologize for that since I had a habit of lazily throwing my wrappers in here when I walk by. The lab hasn't ever been used because Shrinking Violet would rather work in the medical wing." Brainy knows Shrinking Violet has a degree in Transnuralplotonics, which is the science of the relationship of nerves through the use of electronics.

"She voted for me. Why did you vote for me to become a Legionnaire?" Phantom Girl stops floating. Brainy hears the heels of her boots loudly slap against the floor. He hears nothing from her for about a minute.

"I voted for you because you clearly don't give a damn that people ha-dislike you. You're like a young Hannibal Lecter." Brainy does not know who exactly Hannibal Lecter is, but he plans on looking him up after his afternoon swim.

"Would you please elaborate?" Brainy's politeness elicits a giggle from Phantom Girl. He has a feeling it's related to her previous comment.

"You can make the decisions and commit to those decisions that everyone would hate you for. You wouldn't be hampered with guilt and hate yourself for your choices. Someone has to make the tough decisions like Batman in the Justice League." Brainy scowls like the famous caped crusader for being compared to him. Her delectation is practically verbal.

"I'm going to deduce that most of the Legionnaires are Superman fans." Brainy likes Superman because he is the Kryptonian equivalent to the forbidden apple of knowledge to the Coluan.

"Wow, you made a joke! My mom would be glad to know that Coluans have a sense of humor. Speaking of which, I was wondering if you could sometime 'disconnect' my mom's calls." Phantom Girl is not concerned whatsoever that she could be offending the parentless Coluan. Brainy is very appreciative of her insensitivity.

"If someone as chatty as you doesn't want to talk to her own mother, then your mother must be very chatty. I am part of the maintenance crew and it is my duty to provide assistance to Legionnaires." Brainy makes a mental note to have a chat with Winema Wazzo. She is the President of the United Planets, and it wouldn't hurt Brainy to garner her favor.

"Another joke, but at my mom's and my expense. And Lightning Lad says that you're as humorless as a Vulcan." To Phantom Girl, Brainy smirks like a proud imp.

"Vulcans might be 'offended' by that comparison. My people are 'emotionally unstable' in their eyes, Phantom Girl." The last time a Vulcan ambassador actually visited Colu was when Brainiac Three (Lyrl Dox) was still alive. Allegedly, the ambassador was visibly disgusted by how dead the Coluans were on the inside. Lyrl further cemented the idea by calmly talking about his murder attempt on his loving father.

"I've got to go, but you could call me by name. My name is Tinya." Brainy pauses in his work to properly address Phantom Girl's request. Phantom Girl quirks an eyebrow in mirth.

"I cannot comply with that request because you don't know my true name. 'Brainiac Five' is just a title and 'Brainy' is just a nickname. In conclusion, it would be rude for me to call you by your name." Phantom Girl laughs at Brainy's logical manners. Brainy recognizes her laugh from the audition yesterday, but it's without the ignorance. She knows perfectly well what he's capable of after the fight with Ultra Boy. Or at least believes to.

"Okay, you don't have to call me by name, but one day you will. I just know it." Phantom Girl walks through the door. Brainy hears some surprised shrieks. He returns to his work without giving Phantom Girl's prediction much thought. He's only here to update the Legion. Once his goal is complete, he'll leave the Legion and explore the universe.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments- <strong> Brainy isn't completely cold-hearted to everybody, so long as the person isn't being insincere with him. Originally, I was going to use the cartoon's costume for Phantom Girl, but decided against it. She seems confident in herself to wear the outfit I described, even if her mother wishes she wouldn't wear it. Also, she always struck me as a ghostly peacock in the cartoon at times.


	6. Sussa Paka

Purple Poppy Milk Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Suggested Theme:<p>

Main Theme- Lonely Hands by Angus & Julia Stone

* * *

><p>Brainy was unable to go to the beach like he planned to do so yesterday. Phantom Girl's teasing words reminded him of his promise to the Legion. Or at least the fifth part of his promise. He did promise that he would deal with administrative work of the Legion, which largely consists of building their patrol schedules, organizing the reports (from the few Legionnaires that bothered to submit), and gathering necessary information for their missions.<p>

He did not go to sleep until three in the morning. When he got to bed, his mind was taxed. Not because his administrative work was challenging, but because it gave him ennui. He spent a solid hour alone adjusting patrol schedules at the request of Saturn Girl; she informed him, through a text message, that "some" of the Legionnaires were concerned with their new patrol schedules because it conflicted with something important like eating or sleeping. He was tempted to find the complainers and lecture them on responsibility, but he chose to comply with her request. It wasn't out of respect for her position, but rather because it wasn't part of his duties to discipline Legionnaires. If there was a pressing emergency, C.O.M.P.U.T.O. would have woken him up.

He wakes up listlessly at exactly eleven and notes dully that the world wasn't on fire. He does his usual morning workout routine. Then, he dresses in the same clothes he wore yesterday and the day before; he makes a mental note to find some sort of fashion designer to make him some new clothes. As fond as he is of his usual attire, he would like some variation that Colu would never provide.

He almost decides to eat in the cafeteria, but he knows that the place will most likely be occupied by Legionnaires. He prefers not to have to make contact with them, especially after organizing their poorly-written reports and complying with changing their patrol schedules. He decides that he'll explore Metropolis's other dining establishments; as satisfying the burgers are from Bibbo's diner, like his clothes, he would prefer some variation.

He is tempted to see if Mr. Carter would like to join him in his venture, but he remembers Mr. Carter's joke about being unable to wake up before noon. He doesn't wish to disturb his rest. He feels a pang of discomfort as he leaves the Legion headquarters.

_What if one day Mr. Carter just never wakes up? _Brainy grimaces at his childish fear. Everyone dies, and Mr. Carter is fortunate enough to have live this long.

* * *

><p>Metropolis in the 31st century is one of the lucky megalopolis to sport a beach, unlike Gotham. Initially, Brainy considered staying within the urban sprawl in case the Legion needed him. However, he has programmed C.O.M.P.U.T.O. to be user friendly (at least to those with average intelligence) and he will be alerted through his utility belt if the Legion truly needs him. Hopefully, if an emergency arises, it will have nothing to do with conflicting patrolling schedules or for him to reduce his information report for a mission.<p>

Happy Harbor is a beach located right on the coast; its name is derived from the town of the same name which was a base for Young Justice. It only takes him forty-five minutes, thirty seconds, and five nanoseconds of walking to get near the beach, since the tubes to the place are congested with traffic, and he wears a smile during his entire walk. He knows that the beach will not be the lilac sand and lavender waters of the one he used to dream about going on Colu, but he is overjoyed to be finally going to a beach!

He smells the tang of the ocean water in the breeze; it reminds him of the dried kelp salads that his Caretakers would feed him. However, the scent perks his elation, rather than drag him down to the abyss of his lonely childhood. He decides that he'll take a quick dip into the ocean and then he'll get something to eat from one of the vendors on the beach. He is very glad that his clothes from Colu are waterproof and so is his utility belt; people will most likely stare at him for being so covered up for swimming, but, like with the Legion, he won't care. His soft malachite skin thirsts for the foamy sea spray like a child crying out for love.

He is just one red light away from his sanctuary. From his calculations, it will be one minute, forty-five seconds, and twelve nanoseconds until the light turns green to signal that he may reach his destination. He occupies his time with observing the woman right in front of him. Like him, her clothes suggests that she may not be here to swim.

The woman has orange-red hair that nearly touches the sidewalk. She has on a green leotard with black utility belt with a single pocket and long-sleeves with white gauntlets. She has on knee-length, green boots with the black widow hourglasses on the back of them. She is exactly 5'6 in height like Phantom Girl. The person beside her is a balding, middle-aged man who carelessly has his blue credit in his back pocket.

On most planets affiliated with the United Planets, like Earth, credits are basically index card-sized, electronically-programmed, physical forms of money. They come in a variety of colors depending on the planet and its local currency, but, on Earth, credits are commonly yellow, red, or blue. Yellow credits are used for big purchases like buying a Cruiser or even renting an apartment; you can store a limitless amount of money if you have a high-paying career. Red credits are like credit cards from the 21st century where the credit company will pay for your purchase if you don't have the necessary credits at the time, but then you'll have to pay back what you owe with interest; it is quite easy to create a limitless debt from this credit. Blue, like the one in the man's back pocket, credits are used for smaller purchases like buying coffee or purchasing a meal from some cheap establishment; it is the 31st century equivalent to spare change.

At exactly one minute, two seconds, and three nanoseconds, a powerful gust of wind hits them. The woman's hair flies right into the man's face like a red fishing net. She turns to apologize, but Brainy sees a wisp of her hair slithering into the man's back pocket. The hair curls around the blue credit and pulls it out as the man is trying to free himself from his hairy blindness. The hair puts the credit in her utility belt's pocket as the light finally turns green.

The man quickly goes across the street as though he's late for a meeting; the woman calmly walks across the street, not realizing that she has a witness to her crime. Brainy walks at her pace; and once they reach the other side, he gently pulls at her hair to get her attention. She turns around and reveals her face to him. She has pine-green eyes and is wearing light-green, temple-less visor glasses. She is wearing earrings that look like cocoons that spiders would spin around their victims. She is relaxed and looks at him like he was a lost tourist rather than a suspect.

"Oh, hello there. Do you need my help?" She slightly bends over so that they are at the same eye-level. This gesture could be considered quite condescending if say someone, like Saturn Girl or Cosmic Boy, did this, but Brainy is fascinated by her. To him, the gesture is her way of trying to be equal to him.

"I think what you did was quite clever when you used the wind to your advantage and swipe the man's credit. Would you like to dine with me?" For a split second, her face tenses up like she was going to bolt, but then she relaxes like she was asked out on a date.

"Are you blackmailing me? Because I think that's quite clever of you." The way she plays with the consonants in _"clever"_ reminds Brainy of the "Because I'm clever" quote from the "Midnight" episode of _"Doctor Who"_.

"No, I have my own credits. In fact, I am the wealthiest person you'll ever meet." Brainy states chillingly like it is a law of the universe. He is wealthy, even wealthier than Alexis Luthor who has a planetoid just devoted to her shoe collections. Since his family are what made Colu what it is, they actually have absolute control of the planet's money. If he wanted to, he could easily have the Hive wire him all of Colu's money to his credit account without hesitation. He doesn't need them to because he has complete access to his family's account since he is the only one left…..

"You're not a Green Martian or an Orion because your skin is far too light and your hair alone isn't natural amongst either species. Also, the logical tone in your voice reminds me of HAL 9000. Are you from Colu?" There are hundreds of alien races with green skin and even some with his particular set of hair and eye color. However, the three most well-known alien races with green skin are Green Martians, Orions, and Coluans. She could've made a guess that he was a Green Martian and human hybrid or even a Green Maritain that changed his skin tone to a lighter one. Instead, she logically concluded that he might be from Colu because of his _"cleverness"_.

"Yes, I am Brainiac Five, but you may address me as Brainy. I work on the maintenance crew for the Legion of Super-Heroes." The woman's eyes widen in disbelief like she doesn't believe a word that came out of his mouth.

"Shouldn't you be a Legionnaire? I mean your race are like the smartest ones in the universe. And you're a Brainiac that makes you like the smartest person in the universe! Wow, if the Legion doesn't even accept the smartest person in the universe, then how do I stand a chance?" The woman mutters the last part nervously. Brainy blinks slowly; it's his private gesture of curiosity and fascination.

"Perhaps, we should discuss this further while dining. I see a vendor selling some Jupiter hot dogs. I'll pay for my meal, while you can pay with yours with the money you've earned…."

* * *

><p>Jupiter hot dogs are basically foot-long sausage with a sesame-seed bun. Uniquely, the see-through sausage casing is filled with a mixture of ground meat meat and condiments such as spicy mustard, chopped onions, honey dill, and flecks of pop rocks; comically, the hot dog itself has the coloration of Jupiter's Great Red Spot. Brainy bites into the "eye of Jupiter" and relishes the strong blend of the popping sweetness of the pop rocks and the zest of the spicy mustard. <em>It's like licking watered-down lightning<em>, Brainy thinks whimsically.

"By the way, my name is Sussa Paka if you want to know. Also, I'm going to haphazard a guess that you're not exactly happy with working for the Legion since you didn't turn me in." Brainy and Sussa are consuming their hot dogs under a public shade tent with a view of the artificially blue waters of the beach. Brainy takes a sip from his cream soda before replying.

"My happiness is of no value to my current occupation. However, I am happy that I am not contractually obligated to uphold the law like the Legionnaires are." Brainy purposely made the terms of his contract quite vague, at least to him, and it's the Legion's, or rather the founding members', error in not eliminating the loopholes of the contract.

"Well, aren't you morally dubious? Sorry, it's probably hypocritical for me to say something like that. After all, I'm just a low-level thief dreaming of being a Legionnaire." Brainy bites into his hot dog again to politely avoid commenting on her self-deprecation. He's not fond of people belittling themselves, but at least she was upfront about it. Unfortunately, he can't say the same for Saturn Girl which is why he had no qualms about exploiting her low self-confidence when he met her.

"Why exactly do you wish to be a Legionnaire?" Sussa takes a long sip from her lemon-lime soda like she is deep in thought.

"When I was eighteen, I joined the Workforce. It was basically Leland McCauley's response to the Legion, except we were all adults. I only joined because he promised free food and decent living facilities. Plus, my friend at the time, Inferno, convinced me to join up with her." Sussa wolfs down half her hot dog like she is in a hurry. Brainy knows that Leland McCauley is a rival to Brande; although, Brande views McCauley more of a nuisance than an actual threat.

"Man, we sucked. None of us knew anything about teamwork and our idiot boss kept yelling at us through a holographic projection which gave away our strategy to our opponents. It only lasted like half a year, and by that time nearly everyone had quit and joined up with the Legion except for me and Inferno. We stuck around because it was a good gig and we were able to steal McCauley's stuff and sell it on the black market." Brainy smirks at Sussa's logical reasoning. He might do the same if the Legion is as idiotic as McCauley.

"McCauley ended the Workforce when it started costing him more money than he was willing to put into. But I think he ended it because he knew we couldn't compete with the Legion. Anyways, I returned to being a full-time thief, while Inferno joined the Legion. We stopped being friends after that because I wasn't contributing _positively _to society or some slag like that." She downs the last of her lemon-lime soda like a shot of hard whisky, while Brainy finishes off his hot dog.

"One day, while I was pickpocketing a rich old fart in the park, she and some Legionnaires showed up to battle some two-bit villain that can manipulate darkness. I wasn't going to stick around because I didn't want to get another earful of her pretentiousness, but Ultra Boy, who happens to be the only attractive guy in the Legion, happened to be there. So I watched them and I was amazed at how well they worked together. Ultra Boy, who I guess was the leader for this mission, didn't bark orders like McCauley and actually worked his fine ass off. It was like watching a classic superhero movie like when the Avengers teamed up to battle Loki." She lets out a deep sigh which clearly indicates to Brainy that everything went downhill after that.

"Unfortunately for Inferno, the villain decided to blind her with darkness. I know that she suffers from scotophobia, but she didn't tell the Legion of this mostly likely because she wouldn't have gotten in if they knew about her weakness. She flipped out and incinerated the guy; she would've incinerated the whole park if Ultra Boy didn't knock her out. The Legion is against killing, like Batman but without any of the coolness, so she got kicked out. I think she went back to her home on Mercury or joined some black ops team; either way, she'll never be a Legionnaire again." Brainy sips his cream soda like the parody of a well-behaved child.

"I've been going on forever. Basically, I want to be a Legionnaire because I admired their teamwork. Also, I can't be a thief forever because eventually I'll accidentally pickpocket someone working for the Science Police and end up in prison. Plus, I figure my powers can't kill anyone, unless I somehow strangle someone to death. But then again, my powers aren't particularly useful; at least, Inferno could fly and control fire even if she is crippled by her phobia." Like Carter's joke about not being able to get up before noon, Brainy feels strange like he is being stabbed with needles.

"Dream Girl was a travelling fortune teller who lied about her visions to customers and told them what they wanted to hear. Her precognition allows her to glimpse seconds into the future, but she is burden with seeing all the possible futures. But this is only through her dreams. She is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat and in biology. Considering your thievery skills and potential connections to the criminal underworld, you could be quite useful in gathering intelligence. Do you have any other skills?" He purposely leaves out how Dream Girl is one of the few Legionnaires to know how to organize and write nearly perfect reports. Already, Brainy is compiling a mental file on Sussa Paka. He likes to do this for people that intrigue him. Granted, he already has memorized the Legion's personal files, but he's not interested in most of them.

"Well, I know some self-defense, but I'm learning some hand-to-hand from Mr. Bates and some acrobatics from…his lover. Hey, I know your super-smart and all, so you could learn….man, what am I saying? You've got Karate Kid, so you could learn how to fight perfectly from him!" Brainy purses his mouth like a purple poppy. Karate Kid did support him in becoming a Legionnaire, but Brainy isn't terribly interested in the martial arts master. Not like he is with Sussa and her teachers.

"Karate Kid will be busy with missions, so I believe it would be more prudent to learn from these teachers of yours. How would you describe them?" Brainy finishes off the last of his cream soda like a vampire wringing the last drop of blood from his victim.

"Well, Mr. Bates is basically the love child of Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham from that old horror show. At least, physically speaking. He is mischievous and has a twisted sense of humor, but he's utterly devoted to his lover. His lover is…tragic. I can't describe his lover really well; I think it's best if you meet him if you want a better impression of him. But they're both good at teaching; I've been learning from them for like two months now, considering your intelligence, you'll catch up to me in no time. Also, they charge for their teaching; I got a good deal because they know I'm strap for cash, but they'll charge you higher fees because you can obviously afford it." Brainy feels like he's floating above his planet again.

"I can afford it. So tell me where do they live?" The eager expression on Brainy's face reminds her of herself when she was in the orphanage hoping to get adopted by some nice couple. It almost pains her like she crushed a small spider.

"They live in the Old Troy borough, in the Old Little Bohemia district. Their street is 2360 Les Yeux Sans Visage and they live in a warehouse-looking studio. To be honest, they're the only ones that live on that street and maybe the only occupants on the entire block." Brainy plans on visiting the teachers tomorrow to see how interesting the couple is. Before that, he needs to settle one miniscule matter.

"Who is Hannibal Lecter? Phantom Girl claimed that I am like him." Sussa begins to laugh like a maniac for the next minute. Brainy patiently waits for her reply.

"Okay, first you need to read the books by Thomas Harris. Then, see the movies; although, only maybe two of them are any good. Then, you need to watch the cosmic horror of the show. The only thing I remember from my high school experience was literally doing all those things for my English class." Sussa never graduated from high school, but she felt more prepared for the world thanks to her off-his-meds English teacher for making a bunch of sixteen-years-old experience some well-written horror.

Again, Brainy does not get to swim in the ocean, even though he was literally a foot away from the water, but he does get to experience something that excites him again like he was watching _"Doctor Who"_ for the first time. He spends the rest of his night reading and watching the movies with a smile mirroring Hannibal Lecter's sinister expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments-<strong> Man, it feels like an almost running gag that Brainy doesn't get to swim in the ocean. Also, most of the readers will notice that I have changed the summary. It's because the previous summary was uninspired to say the least and the quote is an apt description of Brainy's character. Earth is like a plaything for him, and he pretty much can do what he wants without being limited by his planet's security.

This chapter and well a good portion of the next few chapters are like set-ups; either for introducing characters, or locations, or even some plot points. I am taking my time with this story because I want to be able to enjoy what I write and not give up on it.

Sussa Paka is known as Spider Girl or Wave in the comics. For those who have never read the comics, you might recognize Wave from the cartoon. There's really not much known about her in the comics or the show which allows me to play with her character. She's mostly known for being a villain, but I want to develop her. Since this story is most likely going to be incredibly long, I'm going to flesh her out. Brainy has a knack for empathizing, and, yes, I believe he does, with villains in this story. It's probably because villains are typically more interesting than heroes.


End file.
